Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A Nightmare Made In Hell
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Emma Elizabeth Hardly, a semi-normal pre-teen... Except for one thing. She's in foster care. One day, she escapes with her best friend Amy Hope Sawyer's help.. They make a run for the sewers where they meet the turtles. Later, Emma is mutated.. Shredder then wants her. the turtles then swear to protect her. Especially a certain purple-bandanna turtle...


**Hey guys! My first TMNT story! I own Emma Elizabeth Hardly and Amy Hope Sawyer, you may use, but tell me where so I can read or see it please. I hope you like it! :-)**

There are times when you want to leave. Just... No note, no text, no video or anything. Just take your valuables and leave. That's what I feel like. Foster home life is really killing me. I spill something… **SMACK!** I bump into something… **SMACK!** If I drop something….? **SMACK!** Day after day, week after week. It happens over and over again…And I can't do anything about it. My name is Emma Elizabeth Hardly. I'm thirteen years old and in foster care… And I am abused…

I was ten years old... On a cold winter night, I was waiting for my mom and dad to pick me up from my friend Amy's house, who was my best friends of four years at the time….They never came. Amy's dad, who was a cop, came home… He told me that there was an accident… That my parents were dead. That I would never see them again. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I do when I'm upset…. I cried. I cried and cried and cried. I didn't know when to stop. The next day, Amy's dad took me to my new foster home. I was their only child…. When I arrived and Amy's dad left, I was greeted to a smack by Mrs. Dylan, and another one by Mr. Dylan. It felt endless, and what had seemed like forever, Mr. Dylan picked me up and threw me in my room. I couldn't control it, I sobbed uncontrollably.

That's when I learned not to cry. Crying gets you nowhere, or pleading. That's why I didn't argue. They beat me and I didn't say a word, and they left earlier than they would if I begged them. I knew that foster care would be hell, but not this type of hell. I knew what I had to do. I'm sneaking out… Tonight! Goodbye hellish life, hello free world!

"Emma?" Somebody whispered to me. I looked at my window. Remember Amy? My best friend of six years? Yeah, I still see her and she knows about the abuse. "Ar' ya okay?" She asked me in her thick southern accent and I sighed.

"I'm sneaking out, Amy. I'm tired of this. Help me out?" I asked her and she smiled mischievously.

"Heck yea girl! Whatcha need?" She asked and I whispered in her ear that I needed a latter, a rope and cheese. What? I like cheese.

"Momma Ames is on th' case!" Amy exclaimed and went to get what I needed. I started packing up what I absolutely needed. I.e. my books, my figurine of Twilight princess Link from The Legend of Zelda and m flash T-shirt. By the time I finished packing, Amy was back.

"Ya ready?" She asked and I sighed briefly and nodded. It's now or never… I started heading down the latter. I felt a slight touch on my back and I flinched.

"Amy!" I slightly shouted.

"Right, s'rry." She whispered back and handed me some cheese, which I ate. Eventually, we were on the ground. Now, I can be free.

 _ **"EMMA!"**_ Somebody yelled for me.

"Uh-oh…." We both whispered and started running! 'Cause we both know that the voice was coming from my foster mom, Jorden. We ran until we came to an empty alleyway… No way out… Or is there. The sewers!

"Amy!" I whispered and lifted the sewer lid thingy.

"No way! Ya kidin' r'ght?" She asked and I started heading down and she sighed, but followed me, closing the lid. "Th's is n'sty."

"Be that as it may, we have to keep moving. C'mon." I whispered and we kept walking down the sewers…. As we did, I heard something… Four voices to be precise… I stopped Amy and had her listen.

"Any mutagen on the scanner, Donnie?"

"Not yet, but I am picking up a signal, but not from any mutagen."

"So be ready for an attack!"

"Not necessarily, Raph. It looks like only two signals. What harm could two people do?"

"Probably as much harm as the cat playing chopsticks with chopsticks!"

"Shut up Mikey!"

"It could be two people or twenty people, we still have to be high alert."

"Sure thing, _fearless_ leader."

"Can it Raph. Shush and pay attention."

"Who are they?" Amy asked and I shushed her and we kept walking.

Strangely, I felt somebody was following us…. Not just one, but four…. As I thought that, somebody appeared in front of me….

" _ **AHHHHHH!"**_ Amy and I screamed loudly and they held their hands up.

"Woah, woah, woah misses. It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." A blue-bandanna turtles told me and I backed up.

"Amy…?" I asked and we backed up into a purple-bandanna turtle.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you." He reassured us, but I kept backing up… What was I supposed to think?!

"Hey! It's okay! It's just a mask!" An orange-bandana turtle told me, taking off his mask. "See?" After that, everything went black, falling into Amy's arms.

 **Thank you everybody for reading this story! Make sure to read and review! :-)**

 **Keep in mind that this is my first TMNT story, so be nice please :-)**


End file.
